Mozart vs Skrillex/Rap Meanings
'Skrillex:' My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! (Skrillex is introducing himself. Devil's Den is a notable song by Skrillex. Also, My Name Is Skrillex is one of Skrillex's albums.) I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants! (Skrillex made a song called, 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'. He is telling Mozart he'll be stomped. Also a joke to his dressing style.) You're a weirdo, Wolfie! You're into powdered wigs and poop. (Mozart wore powdered wigs. He might have had a fetish for feces.) And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute. ("The Magic Flute" was one of Mozart's best known compositions, but Skrillex is making it sound like Mozart's cousin sucked his dick.) Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus! (Mozart's Father was very strict when it came to his son's talent for music. He would not let Wolfgang stop playing, and he made him play everywhere for everyone, similar to the Jackson 5. The Family Circus is a comic strip about young kids in family, the "joke" usually being a remark from one of the kids.) You might have been a genius, but you died Baroque and worthless! (Mozart was a genius but he died penniless, Baroque is a period of musical history that came around not long after Mozart. Baroque here is used to sound like "broke", meaning no money.) I'm rich, acclaimed and famous. I'm on playlists! I'm the A-List! (Skrillex is rich; he has a net worth of $8 million and earns $100,000 per show. He is also an 'A-list' celebrity. Many people buy his songs and put his works in playlists.) You're the lamest! Kiss my ass! uh-uh-uh-uh-Amadeus! (Amadeus was Mozart's middle name. References the Falco song "Rock Me Amadeus", which features a similar lyric.) 'Mozart:' Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups? (He's insulting Skrillex's verse. The dubstep makes him sound like he has a bad case of the hiccups.) I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up! (Mozart was was a child prodigy. Skrillex's real name is Sonny, but is used here to call Skrillex a child. Mozart's also going to beat him, both lyrically and physically. This line also references British group The Prodigy and their hit song "Smack My Bitch Up". They are one of the pioneers of modern mainstream electronic music and have been around for much longer than Skrillex has - in other words, they were one of the first and Skrillex is nothing new.) My music is 200 years old and it's still excellent! (Mozart died over 200 years ago, and people still listen to his songs.) In two more months, the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement (A song usually has a lifetime now of a couple of months. Skrillex's name is stretched with the word "excrement", a technical term for "shit." He's saying Skrillex's music sucks.) I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house! (Skrillex doesn't dress well, seeming to pathe the road for hipsters. Skrillex's style of music is Dubstep) You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you reek of deadmau5. ' ''(Deadmau5 (pronounced "dead mouse") is Skrillex's friend, a fellow Canadian dubstep artist (His stage name originated when he found a dead mouse in his computer). Steve Urkel is a fictional character, made to seem annoying and dress idiotic. However, with Skrillex's darker clothing, he looks emo, a style of goth, also used by "dark" hipsters.) I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are!' ''(Mozart is considered one of the worlds greatest composers. Skrillex is currently well known, but probably won't be remembered much in the next couple years.) Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar. (Mozart's insulting the fact that Skrillex's music is computer-generated and most software of that kind uses only about two buttons, click and space bar. Skrillex is also called a troll, a hater on the internet, meaning that Skrillex is just throwing petty insults at him.) 'Skrillex:' I attack, you decay, can't sustain my releases! (Skrillex's music makes him look larger than life. He also is active, as Mozart is dead and decaying. Mozart can't handle the music Skrillex releases. Attack, decay, sustain and release are four of the main parameters in sound synthesizers.) Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces! (Skrillex is hinting that he's going to tie Mozart up (Wolfgang is his first name), and rip him to pieces. Sidechain is a technique used in music production. Bangarang is one of Skrillex's most famous songs.) I'm a self-made man. You're a slave to your papa! (Skrillex worked his way to fame on his own. Mozart, however, was forced into music by his father.) I'm a r-r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and DROP YA! (When Skrillex says "DROP YA!" the bass has been dropped, meaning the dubstep's beat just got stronger and more powerful.) Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl! (Strobes are toys often seen at raves. Strobelights are intermitting flashlight typical of dance clubs. Chernobyl was a disaster that made a forest glow (also could be a reference to the Chernobyl computer virus, which to make his songs, Skrillex uses a computer). Skrillex is also known internationally.) Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you! (Nowadays, youngins with their doodads and iPhones and iTunes and iPads and iPwns and iSlaps and iEverything. Back in mah day we listened to Mozart but now no one even knows who he is! ''-Granddaddy TK.)'' I make the whole world move. You play community theatre! (Skrillex's music makes people want to dance to the beat. Mozart played his compositions in community theatres.) I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker (Skrillex started out his career at home, with a dysfunctioning speaker. Eventually, he became just as well known as he is today, as Mozart was in his time. Also, a speaker can blow out if the music is too loud.) 'Mozart:' Oh yes, I've heard that EP and see, I transcribed it here. (To transcribe a song means to list all the instrumental notes. An EP is an extended album, which Skrillex has.) Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea? (After noting Skrillex's music, he has labeled it horrible, like diarrhea.) What kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea! (...Heroin.) I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA! (IKEA is a large furniture store, originally from Sweden. After buying furniture, you must put it together on your own, following instructions. However, these instructions often turn out uneventful and the piece might even be missing some screws. -Experienced TK.) You go piano to fortississimo. (Mozart is referencing Skrillex's "bass dropping.") That means "soft" to "very very loud", 'cause I'm guessing that you didn't know! (Not many people today know what a fortississimo is, so Mozart defining it makes Skrillex look stupid.) Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow? (Cubase is a system used to make dubstep tracks, most likely used by Skrillex. He is being told to actually use an instrument.) I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old! (Mozart learned to compose at the very young age of five, very fascinating and incredible for anyone.) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 32 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2